What if Sasuke had actually been a villain ?
by Rhaella Tully
Summary: What if Sasuke had been real villain, actually hurting and killing people, actually coming in the way of the heroes? How would things have turned? One-Shot


**AN/ Sasuke never really was a villain, Yes he betrayed the hero, but that just makes him traitor, Yes he joined the bad guy, but that mostly makes him a henchman and not such a good one (I mean getting fooled by the good guys how is that not classic henchman move), Yes he killed people, but they were all other bad guy. Basically Sasuke had never been a real villain or good antagonist. So I desiaded to wright a fic in which he was, he's a bit of a cartoonish villain thought…**

 **What If Sasuke had actually been a villain?**

Sasuke was standing above them, the light of the sun in his back. He was older, just like Naruto. His features were familiar but his posture, his voice, his expression, had nothing to do with the boy he still wanted to call a brother. He had just went on to explain how he the only bond he cared about was the one with the brother he was intending to kill. This had hurt Naruto, but his pain didn't match his disbelief, so he asked, his pain becoming more visible with his words, "Then why didn't you killed me back then?"

"Selfishness" Sasuke answered, and Naruto could have sworn he saw the hint of a smile before he added "but that was back then."

In the blink of an eye Sasuke was no longer in his line of sight, Naruto automatically took out a kunai sensing that battle had started, but it did little to stop Sasuke's sword as it cut through his chest a second later.

Naruto's vision became blurry. He managed to saw some pink before passing out.

He woke up in Konoha, a few days later, he was told that Sakura had saved him while Yamato and Sai fought off Sasuke. His best friend had almost succeeded in killing him, if he hadn't took out his kunai in time he'd be dead. Naruto was being crushed be wave of anger, pain and misunderstanding, every time he swum out of one the other come crashing on him. In the end all he was left with was sadness. He had to figure out what to do.

* * *

Defeating Orochimaru had been easy, Kabuto had been here right after he did it, Sasuke didn't hesitated to kill him too. A simple movement of he's sword, while the medic-nin was still confused of the situation, had been more then enough to get rid of him. Sasuke waited no time and headed toward his future team.

Suigestu had been first, he had made a foolish attempt at threatening Sasuke, that he quickly excused as a joke. He still asked if he could make a stop before they went to get the two other member of the future team. Sasuke asked him in what ways this stop could be usefull to him, Suigestu simply answered that he was a swordfighter and that therefor he needed a sword, as he was trained to use the one Zabusa once had it only made sens that he use this sword. Sasuke find this reason acceptable and guided him to where he had buried and left the sword a few years ago.

Sasuke was surprised to find the bridge they had protected was now named "the great Naruto bridge". Has they passed on it again after getting the sword, all Sasuke could think was how happy Naruto had been when he learned that the bridge was named after him. This also made him think of his last meeting with his former teammate, and the speech on friendship he had receive from him. Those thought dictated his next action.

He told Suigestu to wait for him in front of the bridge and went to the village. He immediately noticed how the bridge had allowed the town to grow. It was now big and flourishing with beautiful housing. He found the renovated house in which he had spend the night the last time he was here. Sasuke took a deep breath and set it on fire with his justu. A large groupe a villagers came rather quickly, one of them recognise Sasuke, and Sasuke recognise him, he was the boy to whom the house belonged.

"You! But why-" he didn't get to finish his sentence for Sasuke had already slipped his throat.

He only let one villager alive, to tell the tale, that is once he had reach another town. He wouldn't do so before several day. Sasuke knew because at the moment he got off the bridge he used his chidori sword to destroy it.

* * *

There were no word sto express how sad Itachie felt. Years and years of hard work through sickness all brought down to nothing. All he had ever wanted was to protect his little brother, but what were all does worth if his brother choose to kill himself, not by blade, but by obstination in darkness. He wanted to protect his brother from a terrible truth but he had become a worst evil than what he had tried to stop in the first place. By trying to protect him, he had brought even more tragedy to the world.

The only remaining hope in his heart was Konoha, the village had not change, to be fully right it had change, it had become better than it was before, for it had finally accepted the innocent boy he had for years mistreated. With this boy, full of compassion and determination as it's hero, Konoha was going toward it's greatest days.

Itachi could not let his brother destroy this. For the sake of the future the Uchiha clan will die with them. In the end they'll probably be remember as traitors and murders. This thought pain Itachi but there was nothing that could be done now.

He was ready to fight and kill what was left of his brother.

* * *

He had just avenged his family, and this mask man dare to tell him that he was wrong. That all Itachie had ever done was to protect him. It could only be a lie. And yet somewhere inside of him Sasuke knew it was true. He remembered the tears he had tried to forget in his brother eyes on that day. Sasuke felt the same pain he had felt that night.

Then why, had this man who knew the truth let this happen. He had chosen to let Sasuke ignorant, he had chose to let Itachi die. It was his entire fault, and here he was babbling on about the importance of the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to use the other man down guard at his advantage. Before he could blink his sorw power by his chidori was going through the masked man heart. He heard him mumble about a plan and Madara Uchiha in his final hours, and didn't fail to listen.

* * *

Sasuke reassembled his team, Jugo was as usual obedient, Karin seemed more scared than usual which made her much less annoying, Suigestu on the other hand protested Sasuke's orders saying that he didn't care much for his problem and would much rather move as he which. Suigestu had apparently fought that once Itachi was dead he'd be free to do as he please. Sasuke didn't see the point of keeping someone like him on his team. In one swift move he pierced Suigestu's heart with a chidori. Karin screamed and started shaking violently, with one glare Sasuke made her stop. Now that the loyalty of his team was insure he knew what to do.

* * *

Taking care of the samurai was easy, all he had to do was let Jugo go all out on them and with Karin's sensing abilities it would be easy to sneak into the Kages meeting. Jugo's rampage was taking down walls and making so much noise that two of the kage had come to help stop him. It was Gaara and a woman that Sasuke could only guess to be the mizukage. That made two people less to keep him from getting to Danzo.

Before he entered the room Karin told him their exact position. He didn't waste anytime and cut of one of Danzo's arm at the instant he entered the room. His speed startle those in the room, both of Danzo's bodyguard came at him, their movement where made sloppy by the state of their leader, Sasuke took them out in less than a second. But before he could give them both a killing blow the Raikage scoped in, Sasuke barely dodged his attack, which left a huge hole in the ground.

"Where's my brother?" he roared.

"Probably already dead" Sasuke answered flatly as he landed on the table. He remember his meeting with Hachibi's Jinjuriki, he hadn't been easy to fight, especially since he had to be kept alive, he would have been fooled into taking a tentacle instead of him if it wasn't for the eyes of his brother he had gotten transplant earlier.

The raikage was about to attack again but he was stopped by the tsuchikage who asked "Did you only come here to kill the Hokage or all of us."

Sasuke smirked as he answered "I'm not here for you, but you and your village will be destroy by us, and once we get all the Jinjuriki you'll be trap for ever in the stukinomi. You have no chance in defeating us."

"Who's helping you?"

"Madara" Sasuke told them before he disappeared.

* * *

The war was raging, shinobis were dying at the hand of white zestus, resurrected friend, and legend from another time. It could have been going much better if they had a way of telling who were zestus and who weren't. Little did they know that they had trapped said way far away on an island.

As if things couldn't get worst, head quarter received word that Konoha had been attacked by none other than Sasuke Uchiha. In front of this news there was no other choice than to split the forces in two. The larger part would keep fighting on the front line while a smaller one mostly made of konoha shinobi would go protect Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi had never thought he'll one day have to defend his home from one of his own pupil. But as he arrived to Konoha, all he wanted to do was get ridded of Sasuke. In a few hours he had done more damage to the village than Pain. Not only were all the new installation destroyed but the faces of the kage no longer stood on the mountain. Kakashi looked at the upper face of his mentor that stood in the ground in front of him with an uncontainable anger.

Sakura by his side had a hand above her mouth in shocked. The horror in her eyes didn't shown any of the emotion she might still have felt toward Sasuke. Her hand came back to her side clenched in a fist. She was about to say something but was cut by a voice that came from behind them.

"Ah, there you are, I was wondering how much I'd have to destroy before one of you show up."

Kakashi turned to his former pupil, he stood a few feet from them proudly, as if he had just accomplish the greatess fit one could have. He got ready to fight him, no thoughts needed. He looked at Saskura from the corner of eyes and saw that he didn't need to tell her to get in a fighting stands.

"Where's Naruto?" asked the traitor.

"Why are you destroying your home?" asked Sakura, with clear pain in her voice.

Sasuke smirked "I'll tell you if you tell me where Naruto is?"

There was no point in talking to him, he had already gave up on his own soul. 'I'm sorry Naruto' where his last thought before the fight began.

Sasuke had gotten much faster and stronger, kakashi himself had a hard time keeping up with him. On three occasions the technic he had invented wounded him. He cursed himself for ever teaching him anything. Apart from a few stractch neither him nor Sakura managed to do much to him. Kakashi had to admit, if he had trained more at fighting in sync with her they would get better result.

He was existed, unsure of how long he'd be able to keep up, Sasuke was coming toward him with his chidor sword, he didn't think he'll manage to dodge. When Sakura stopped fighting and told Sasuke, "I'll tell you where Naruto is" Sasuke looked at her "If you let me be with you". There were tears in her eyes, Kakashi didn't know if they were sincere, he didn't know if any of what she had said was sincere, and he didn't care. What he cared about was if Sasuke was going to give him an opening.

He walked toward her and Kakashi saw his opening, but didn't take it because Sakura beat him to it. She gave out a blow so strong it took Sasuke left shoulder out of his flech, but the price she paid for it made her unable to do anything else, for Sasuke, in a quick reflex, had managed to plant his swore into her heart at the moment she hit him.

Sasuke looked at the fallen body of hs former teammate with a disappointed look and said "Too bad I was plaining to use her to recreate my clan."

Kakashi, even with all the terrible things he had known his student to have done, could believe his words, "How can feel nothing after killing someone you cared about."

Sasuke turned to him, and smirked before saying "It's not the first time I kill someone you or I cared about.

"What do you mean I cared about?"

"Did I forgot to mention, your teammate who gave you this sharingan. Didn't you think it was weird your sharigan had the same power as a member of Astuki? Who happen to only to be lacking the eye you have?" realisation came in Kakashi with those words; Obito had been here all along, right in front of him. "I wouldn't get my hopes up on seeing him again if I were you. I killed him before taking his place."

This was all a taint, and a good one because Kakashi didn't care anymore about the village, the shinobi allied force, the world, or his life, he just wanted Sasuke dead. This mind set could only lead him to commit mistake, and it did.

* * *

Naruto was in a cave, under a mountain, with a large sealed rock at the entrance. It was as much here to keep others from entering as much to keep him from exiting. This situation enraged Naruto, but anger wouldn't lead him anywhere. So he was meditating gathering as much natural energy as he could, hoping to feel the battlefield. He could barely feel his surrounding they had really placed the best seal on this place.

He could feel something thought, it must have been close, it was a presence, he didn't who that might have been, all he knew was that; who ever that was, that person was strong and field with hatred. All the question he might have had about that person were answered when rock explode, and that the man he had always called his best friend stepped inside the cave cover in purple aura.

"How did you found this place?" Naruto asked.

"I went through Stunade's memories before killing her."

A new ball of rage came in him, Naruto bitted his lip, and throught a long sigh, calmed himself.

"No 'you're a monster', 'how could you do this', not even tears?"

"I've grown and learn, it seems you haven't."

"I've gotten far stronger than you could ever imagine."

"You haven't matured at all. What do you hope to gain? You won't get your family back, you'll just make more people just as desperate as you are."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "I done talking."

He moved his left hand, as if to give a strike of his sword. The sword came from the outside, breacking the mountaine to pieces in a purplish light.

"So am I" said Naruto, before the red chakra of the tail beast enveloped him, and with one had he blocked the giant sword.

"What the hell is this" asked Sasuke in disbelief.

"We've come to an agreement" Naruto explained.

* * *

Madara was sitting in front of a giant tree unable to move, when Naruto arrived, he didn't waist time listening to an old fool who should have died decades ago. He made sure this time he was dead for good.

He went to the statue holding the tail beast and freed them. As they got out they stared at him.

"You're free. Go wherever you want, but don't attack human. Even thought we are responsible for your imprisonment. We won't attack you or ever try to capture you again. Kuruma and I will make sure of that. " he sighed before adding "No more vengeance."

* * *

Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino , Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten and Sai were waiting in front of the gates of Konoha. The six first one were waiting to know if they were the only one of the Rookie Nine to still be alive. The thought of it being the case pained Hinata deeply. She had her byakugan active since the morning, she had never kept it for so long, and she wouldn't stop until she knew he was alive.

At her side her friends were as worried as her, Shino had his arm crossed, Kida didn't let his eyes of the road, Shikamaru was tapping his foot anxiously, Ino had her head in her hand, Choji was trying to comfort but his face shown to much pain for that, Lee was looking at the gates calmly, Neji was pacing, Tenten almost jumping on one foot, and Sai's face showed more emotion than thought possible.

Finaly, sereval meter away she saw him, she deactivated her byakugan and started running on her tired leg toward him. The others followed her. As she came closer she became able to see that he was carrying something, she knew it had to be a body in a blanket. He fell to his knees as she arrived in front of him.

She heard the tears before she saw them when he looked up to her. He looked at her right in the eyes, and even thought it was hard for him to speack through his tears he said "I did end up bringing him back."

* * *

In front of the Stone of those who had fallen defending the village, Naruto stood, staring at two name carve next to each other. He had brought some incense, he looked at the smoke that bearely reached the name, hoping it at least reach their spirits.

"I never did tell you how it ended with Sasuke, to be honest I didn't really wanted to." He siged " I would like to tell you that in his dying breath we found an understanding, or that I saw a light of compassion or regret in his eyes, but no, in the end all I saw is anger" he paused "But I promise you both that no one will ever end up like that again, not while I can do something about it."

He closed his eyes, listening to the wind, as if it would give him answer.

"Hey old man!" Naruto turned around to see his son, he was like a self portrait of himself at the same age, both physically and mentally. "You're gonna be late for the Kage meeting again!"

Naruto smiled and putted on his hat before ruffling the boy's hair.

* * *

 **AN/ Thank you for reading. Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me!**


End file.
